My Nerdy Cinderella!
by Blossomjewel
Summary: Miku is a nerd. Bullied ever since she was a child and it's not the most popular one at school she hides her beautiful face under big bulky glasses and her nice body under long plaid skirt and long sleeved dress shirts along with sweaters len is the prince of the school who just returned from studying aboard what will happen
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! Welcome to my lenxmiku story enjoy it!

* * *

Miku Got up out of her bed for a dreadful first day of school

She sighed as she put on her uniform along with her glasses

Miku was a nerd She wore big bulky glasses and had dusty clothes, long plaid skirts and long white dress shirts . To put it plain simple she did extremely well in school and was bullied by the bigger more popular girls. Miku had extremely well grades and had a low self-esteem. Miku did not like the bullying first But she got used to it over the years now she is in her third year of high school.

Miku went downstairs Only to find a freshly made breakfast and a note on the table.

Miku

Good morning! I had to leave to go get my groceries for the house and pick up the Some supplies anyway have a good day at school little sister and enjoy your breakfast I made especially for you. Since it's your first day as a third-year love you lots!

Love your darling brother,  
Mikuo

Miku sighed but smiled at the thought that he would go out of his way to make breakfast for her. Miku and Mikuo's Parents are often on business trips so they are left alone. But Mikuo is a adult is in his second year of college studying to be a teacher so Miku is living with offered to live on her own at first but her brother insisted saying " I want to keep a good eye on you!" And things like " what kind of big brother would I be if I let my 16 year old sister live on her own?"

Miku Quickly ate her breakfast that her brother had prepared for her and walk out the door headed straight for the high school.

Miku made it to the high school that was currently overflowed with teenagers and checked the message board ( whatever that board thing is that they have in anime and manga is called) to see what class she was in, Miku Hatsune class 3-2

She quickly made her way to her locker careful not to draw any attention to herself and on the lookout for 3 teenage girls in all she had to do was make her way to her class and-

Hey Hatsune!

Miku flinched as her name was called. She slowly turned her head to see 3 girls,the girls that have been bullying her since 2nd grade. Rin Kagamine, Neru Akida ,and Meiko Sakine

Ummm h-hello Kagamine-San h-how was your summer?

Why should I tell you? And Didn't we tell you not to come back to our school? No one likes you. Nor will anyone go out with you. You just a ugly bitch.

U-ugly, n-no one likes me

Rin Maybe she did not get a good enough beating last year meiko said

Yeah and ill record it said neru taking out her phone

I think you guys are right rin said a smirk playing on her face

Rin pushed miku and was about to slap her when the bell rang

Heh you got lucky this time Hatsune will you be so lucky later ? Said rin while walking away

Miku got up, collected herself and ran to her class trying to hold in the tears

As she walked In and sat at her desk someone hugged her from behind

Miku!

Gumi don't surprise me like that said miku

Yeah only I can glomp her like that she turned to see luka standing there along with kaito.

Hello Gumi, Luka, and Kaito

These people were like miku's second family. They helped her when she was bullied and took care of her.

Where were you?! We were worried sick! Were you being bullied by rin and her bitiches again?

Y-yes but I'm fine kaito don't worry

Don't worry !? I can't help but worry! your too shy. stand up for yourself! If I were a girl I would kick there asses for you!

It's ok really

No it's not miku were worried about you too. Said luka

Yeah miku I don't want to see you hurt! Gumi said with a worried expression playing on her face

Before she could respond the teacher walked into the room

The day played out pretty normally after that but Miku was assigned Class Janitor which means That she has to stay after school for a extra 30 to 40 minutes

After she had finished cleaning the classroom she has decided to take out the trash from the class and on her way running down the hallway she bumped into someone

Ow! Hey watch where your going!

A-ahhh I'm so sorry

She looked up at the stranger to notice that he strangely resembled rin she also noticed that her glasses have fallen off and her hair was everywhere since she took her hair out to clean up the class.

Stranger opened his eyes and looked at his eyes widened surprise she looks like the most beautiful angel that he has ever seen her beautiful long teal hair falling off her shoulders and wonderful dazzling green eyes.

Miku quickly gets up grabs her glasses and runs away leaving nothing but her image sketched into the strangers mind

W-wait! He said but she was already too far away to hear him

I-I think I'm in love

Miku quickly ran back to the classroom Gathered all her things and left went straight home did homework and went to bed.

W-who was he? Why did he resemble rin so much?

* * *

So how was it?

Please leave me lots of reviews and I will have more chapters for you when soon!


	2. Chapter 2

So I got your reviews and thanks for telling me how to make my story better

please be nice when you comment I'm a newbie

thanks!

* * *

Chapter 2

Miku could not sleep that night her thoughts were all focused on the mysterious stranger that she bumped into . Even that morning she wondered about him

"Who was he?" Miku thought as she lay in bed

"Well I better get up"

She got out of bed got ready for school and left

When she got to school it was crazy. The girls were in a mob by the front doors. It was hard for miku to get by but she made it to her locker got what she needed for class and went to homeroom.

As she walked in class she Also noticed girls standing by the windows with windows with eager looks on there faces. Miku walked over to Gumi,Luka,and Kaito

"Hey guys what's going on"

"Oh hey miku" said kaito along with Gumi and Luka

"You remember how Rin always spoke about her twin brother? And how he was studying aboard ? " luka said eyes boring to the girls by the windows

Hmmm... She did remember that. If there was anything that Rin loved more than bulling miku it was bragging about her brother it was always " Len this!" And "Len that!" Miku just hoped that he was nicer than his sister.

"Yeah...I remember"

"Well apparently he has returned!" Said Gumi

Just then the girls started screaming

KYAAAAAAAAAAA LEN-SAMA!

The four looked up and tried to get a peek through the swarm of girls and see len but the girls prevented them from doing so

"Well see him later" Luka said

"Yeah he's in our class" kaito said

The teacher entered the room and they all sat down

"As you know we have a transfer student"

"You may Come in"

Then he walked in with Rin trailing behind him

T-that's! The stranger! Miku thought

I'm Len Kagamine nice to meet you all.

_h-he's handsome miku thought_

He had nice blonde hair pulled into a messy ponytail, sea blue eyes and a handsome young face.

"Your seat will be next to miku"

Oh god ! He has to sit next to me miku thought yet again

"hey I'm Len"

"h-hi I'm miku"

He sat in his seat and class continue on the day

At the end of the day Rin ran into the classroom with a big smile on her face  
"hey everyone!"she stated she got everyone's attention

there's a party at my mansion (yes she's a spoiled rich kid) tomorrow in honor of my brothers return we will have a ball come in your best clothes and it's at 8 o'clock don't be late 8 to 11"

Everyone cheered

"Hey miku are you going" said kaito

"I don't know..."

"Come on please we will help you get ready!" Said gumi

"Fine."


End file.
